The principal functions of this contract are the acquisition, storage and distribution of small molecule organic compounds for preclinical testing in both NCI anticancer programs and in programs within the external research community. Samples are received and distributed both domestically and internationally. The contract provides for safe and efficient receipt, storage, inventory, distribution, plating, disposal and documentation of synthetic compounds, purified natural products and also a limited number of bulk GMP drugs. These tasks must be executed in compliance with all local, state and Federal regulations. This contract is also responsible for the management of compound supplier information, correspondence to and from the compound suppliers, for maintenance and updating chemical databases, systematic file and record keeping and reacquisition of samples for continuing chemical and/or biological studies. The contract may also support other NIH programs outside the oncology area, e.g. NIH-RAID, in a limited manner.